A Hormonal Buchou
by asdfgay
Summary: It is when the Tezuka Kunimitsu is horny and Fuji decides to be a tease.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis but the plot is very much mine. Any similarities to another fanfictions are a mere coincident and I am not in any way affiliated to said authors. No money is earned by making this fic.**

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Tezuka Kunimitsu is just like any other teenager—if you exclude the blatant fact that he can defy the laws of physics, is the captain of the team who won the Nationals in Junior High, the student council president of Seishun Gakuen and the looks that any person would die for—then, yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu is just another teenager.<p>

And like any other teenager, the Tezuka Kunimitsu also have his wants and needs. And said wants (loves) and needs came in the form of one tensai by the name of Fuji Syuusuke. And it depends on the time of the day on whether that fact is fortunate or unfortunate. It just so happens that this day is leaning on the prospect of the latter. Especially since he and his tensai has not been doing **IT** for the past, he mentally counts and twitch at the number, five days.

Tezuka sighed. He watched Fuji from across him and the way the petite tensai returned the shot made something inside him twitch. He refused to cave in at the thought. Practice time is use for practice and nothing else. But he can't really help but feel his body beginning to get hot by watching Fuji's shirt exposed a great expanse of milky skin that was devoid by any of his marks. The shorts swished and rode up to those shapely (girly) legs and Tezuka can't help but stare. Watching Fuji play tennis is like watching porn…

_Damn._

Not that Tezuka knew what it felt like to watch porn. He was raised to be a gentleman and a gentleman do not watch porn. Besides, why would he watch porn when he already has the most gorgeous man for his lover?

Tezuka cough. It was definitely the heat that is making him think of this. He momentarily forgot it is the middle of winter.

* * *

><p>The torturous practice for Tezuka was finally over and he found peace and the solitude in one of the shower cubicles the whole team shared. Despite the cold weather, Tezuka didn't bother to turn on the hot and steaming water—he resolutely denies that it has something to do with the fact that Fuji displayed a tennis akin to that of pornography. He is conserving warm water, was his valiant excuse.<p>

He was actually the one of the first one who came out of the shower to change. With the buchou's no-glasses-state, he vaguely recognizes Momo and Echizen's form bickering on who was it to pay for the burgers later in the afternoon (_Momo-senpai, you're older so you pay._) and Momo groaned but undoubtedly agreed.

A few minutes passed after Tezuka dressed himself automatically and he perched his rimless glasses on the bridge of his nose that he notice that his tensai has not come out of the showers yet. He wondered if he should go and check him in the shower room. With the sole purpose of Tezuka checking on Fuji and nothing naughty of the sort.

Fuji did indeed come out—clad in absolutely nothing but white towel wrapped sloppily in his small-and-definitely-too-curvy-to-be-a-man's hips. Tezuka felt the absolute need to rush passed the team and went to the showers again and drown himself in ice-cold water.

The buchou averted his gaze and found his towel suddenly interesting. He tried to hide his blush by lowering his head. _Tried_, being the operative word. Naturally, the whole Seigaku club noticed and almost suffered a heart attack.

"I can't believe he blushed, nya!"

"Ii data. So Tezuka was indeed capable of showing emotion."

He felt the strong urge to assign laps.

"Saa… Tezuka, you look like you will have a fever. You're red in the face." The unmistakable teasing was what Tezuka notice first.

Is it Tezuka or did Fuji just sway his hips while he walked towards him?

Fuji plopped down next to him and trailed feather light touches in his face—pretending to be checking his temperature. Of course, he was not fooled. Still, the fact that Fuji's hand is causing his body to pulse down with excitement and electricity to course through his veins remains.

He kept his stoic expression.

"Fuji," he said sternly, thankful that his voice didn't betray the emotions he is feeling right now, "I'm okay. Go put on some clothes."

At the buchou's order, Fuji got up and went to his locker with a sway in his walk. Tezuka stared. The others took it as a cue for them to leave.

"We'll be going now, Tezuka," Oishi said hesitantly while dragging a protesting Kikumaru behind.

"Fshuuu, buchou. We'll be going to class." Kaidoh also proceeded to drag his lover out who was still muttering along the lines of 'ii data' and other things too incoherent to comprehend.

"We're leaving, Tezuka," Kawamura said meekly.

With dread, Tezuka realized it's just morning practice.

* * *

><p>The day finished uneventfully, much to Tezuka's relief and dismay of his 'something'. But not until Fuji had come to him and asked for them to study. Being Tezuka, he should not be fooled by the prodigy's definition of study. He had to say no.<p>

"Come on, Fuji. We'll walk to my house."

Fuji smiled angelically (?) and slipped on beside Tezuka as they continued to walk quietly together.

"Tadaima," Tezuka called lowly despite the lack of response since no one's in the house.

"You know my room, Fuji. I'll just bring in tea. Wait there."

Tezuka brewed green tea, grabbed a couple of cookies, placed them in a small platter, and carried the tray upstairs. Tezuka found Fuji innocently leafing through a photo album. His photo album to be precise. His eyebrow twitched a little.

Fuji let the photo album fall from his hands to the floor and regarded Tezuka with a smile.

"Fuji," he growled the tensai's name lightly.

"Yes, Mitsu?"

Tezuka tried to control his temper and urges to pounce on the small tensai anytime soon.

Tezuka sits on the floor as Fuji settles between his legs with a Physics book in one hand. The tensai leaned in his lover's broad chest and looked up with open eyes and smiled genuinely at him.

Tezuka felt his own lips quirking upwards.

"Saa, Tezuka. Let's start studying Physics now, shall we?"

Fuji opened the text book and held it for him and Tezuka to read. The topic is all about projectiles, speed and distance. It didn't appeal to him at all.

Fuji tilted up his face to kiss whatever skin he managed to reach while sitting in the floor. It just happens to be Tezuka's neck. Tezuka felt the warm lips gently pressing on the hollow of his neck.

Tezuka didn't react but he could feel himself awakening with the slightest of action. Fuji must have felt it too since he's sitting between Tezuka's legs and the smile-smirk he sports is enough proof as it is.

Fuji ceased any action and continued to read as if nothing happen. Tezuka tried to get his mind out of the gutter but Fuji's warm back pressed against his chest is really something. Fuji let his feet wiggled in front of them and pressed it against Tezuka's bigger ones. And then, he started doing the unexpected as he slowly tried to move his feet against Tezuka's.

Fuji's left foot trailed along the buchou's lower leg. And Fuji found his left foot being under Tezuka's heavier ones. Fuji touched one of Tezuka's thighs and started doing little ministrations there. How they manage that in a sitting position will remain a mystery to everyone but the two of them.

Who knew Fuji's feet could be so erotic?

"Stop whatever you are planning, Fuji. And concentrate on Physics."

"Saa… but I'm sure you really like what I am doing, neh, Tezuka? After five days of no-sex, I am sure you have reached your limit. You're like any other teenager, you know."

"I am not like any other teenager, Fuji. You should know that better than anyone else," Tezuka deadpanned.

Fuji mock-surrendered. And finally sealed Tezuka's fate. He maneuvered his body a little so that he could face Tezuka whose features are slightly contorted with lust.

He started to undo the first top buttons of Tezuka's shirt and kissed there again. His hot breath making Tezuka forget the world.

"Kunimitsu, I know you want this."

"We need to study, Syuusuke," he replied flatly, albeit the tone is a little rushed.

"Saa, but your body says otherwise."

Fuji started to draw again circles on the skin that is showed.

The tensai slowly inched up and sit on one of Tezuka's thighs. He pushed Tezuka down the floor and started nipping into his neck. He trailed haste kisses on Tezuka's angular jaw. His tongue licking a little bit on every exposed skin.

Tezuka growled lightly. A low and lust-filled growl that escaped the buchou's lips. He looked up at his little lover on top of him. Looking at him with those cerulean orbs filled with need and desire.

_Screw it. _

They have waited long enough.

"You've asked for this, Syuusuke. You've asked for this," Tezuka said it in a low and husky voice that sent shivers down Fuji's spine.

"You are going to receive the proper amount of punishment—or maybe more." This was the side of Tezuka that only Fuji knew about. And he intended to keep it that way. That _the_ Tezuka Kunimitu is a hormone-crazed maniac in bed who has an insatiable lust when it comes to Fuji that his mother would have a heart failure if ever she heard how many times they are doing **IT** in one night.

His glasses are askew and Fuji carelessly removed it from his face and smirked with his opened eyes full of challenge, "Gladly."

Tezuka hungrily slides his hand through Fuji's shirt and his hand trailed ghost marks on the tensai's backside. It curved down to Fuji's waist and traced circles on the tensai's hips and waist. Fuji moaned wantonly. He gripped Fuji a little harder than necessary and flipped the two of them so he was now hovering on the lithe form of the tensai.

Tezuka slowly undo Fuji's buttons while Fuji was beautifully writhing under his touch, the bespectacled boy nipping his collar bone and grinding his hips against the man under his callous hands.

"Kunim—M-mitsu, please. Just please," Fuji moaned. The trace of challenge was long far gone in the tensai's voice and eyes. The only thing in his eyes are passion, lust and love. A gentle tinge of pink is also adorning his pretty face.

Tezuka can't help but gaze in between his kisses along the boy.

As stoic as the Seigaku captain appears to be, it is without a doubt that Tezuka Kunimitsu is one hormonal lover Fuji had. Tezuka Kunimitsu is also human, even if almost everybody in the tennis circuit refuses to acknowledge such fact.

The amber-haired man leaves numerous red bite marks along Fuji's neck, jaw and chest while said lover has his eyes glazed and moaning helplessly. He trailed hot wet kisses at the other boy as he goes lower and lower and lower.

Let's just say that Fuji would be lucky if he is able to stand by tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yay! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUJI!** May you have more Tezuka-filled birthdays to come. And happy birthdays to those who shared the same birthday as Fuji... Leap year babies must be taking it hard.

On another note, I should be doing my research project right now and writing the paper but my whole heart, mind and soul just screams: Post it. And school is taking its boredom to a whole new level. It's starting to lose its thrill for me. One of my elective subjects this year is Geometry and frankly speaking, basic trigonometric ratios and postulates and theorems are far too easy because my teacher is allowing us to use calculators and keep lists of formulas. =.=" No more challenge.

02.29.12


End file.
